Thesali Hordes
The Thesali Hordes are a massive force of renegade Imperial Guard regiments originating from the Thesal Sector after it fell to Chaos during the dawning days of M42 when the Great Rift split the galaxy in two. At its core stands the once loyal Tallarn Battlegroup "Warthdune" which reformed into what today is known as the Thesali Hordes. the Battlegroup of tallarn guardmen cut out an empire that would span the entirety of the Thesal Sector with the mysterious Malagryns as their leader and head of government. The Thesali Hordes are well-equipped and armed with what could be expected of any other loyal Imperial Guard Regiment. The difference between the Thesali Hordes and the Emperor's Hammer are the wild mutations that the Thesali embrace as a gift from the Dark Gods. The Thesali are also known to hunt down and enslave Chaos Spawns and add them to their ranks as Chaos Tech Spawns. History Fall of the Thesal Sector After the destruction of Cadia and the creation of the Great Rift Warpstorm, the Thesal Sector was showered in chaotic warp energies that covered planets whole. While these planets didn't get swallowed by the Warp, they didn't go untouched by its wicked influence. Mutants uncountable appeared across the sector and Chaos cults rose on every world to embrace the will of the Chaos Gods. Many of Those unaffected tried to fight a hopeless battle to keep the mutant and heretical mobs contained but the they were too few and too unorganized to mount an effective counter. Things only got worse when the Tallarn Battlegroup "Wrathdune" deserted and took control of the Industrial World of Hemalix. The renegade Tallarns fought the other mutant and renegade factions on the planet and eventually managed to establish themselves as the sole rulers of Hemalix. It was at this moment that the mysterious Malagryns appeared, killed the Tallarn leader and proclaimed himself ruler of Hemalix and the Warthdune. Malagryns wasn't just satisfied with ruling just one world and so set about forming an army of mutants and renegades along with a makeshift navy of armed transport ships and mercenary pirate fleets. Rise of the Thesali Hordes With the industrial capabilities of Hemalix's foundries, malagryns were quickly able to equip his army for further conquest of the Thesal Sector. His fleets took advantage of the chaos that had rocked the Imperium of Man to its core with the end of the 13th Black Crusade and quickly laid siege to the systems closest to Hemalix. While his forces were small compared to a true imperial crusade, the Warp's sweep through the sector made it easy for Malagryns' armies to assault and take control of the worlds which were already on the brink of collapse from dealing with their own hordes of mutants and crazed heretics. Malagryns and his commanders recruited whoever would join them and killed or enslaved the rest. With more and more planets falling to Malagryns' renegade faction, it became increasingly more easy for him to capture the remaining planets and systems in the Thesal Sector and by 010.M42 the entire sector was entirely under his control. He then named his faction the Thesali Hordes, for they were the hordes of mutants and monsters that were gifted by the touch of the Warp and its influence to make them greater than the common man. The Thesali Hordes would then spend the next 50 years rebuilding their empire from the ashes of war while they also sent out raids to plunder and steal from xenos and imperial worlds alike. Technology The Thesali Hordes are spread over the entirety of the Thesal Sector which gives them access to all its resources and facilities. This means that even a few Forge Worlds and Industrial Worlds have fallen to the Thesali and now aid in the Thesali Hordes' war effort against the Imperium. Heretechs flock to the Thesali Forge Worlds to work on their dark and twisted experiments. This gives the Thesali Hordes access to advanced but highly dangerous technology that sometimes do more harm than good. Territories The entirety of the Thesal Sector have fallen into the hands of the Thesali Hordes and so rule over an empire of hundreds of former imperial worlds. Armed Forces Ground Forces Navy Category:Chaos